


The morning after

by InInfiniteTime



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: Just something i wanted to write for @nereidere's gorgeous characters being cute !! this is my personal interpretation of how the following morning would go in their fic called ''burning up''. please do check it out, and i hope you enjoy this lil drabble :'')  it's very short and simple, but i missed writing about their characters, so i finally managed to do so <3
Relationships: alphinaud and azura
Kudos: 3





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereidere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burning up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248501) by [nereidere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidere/pseuds/nereidere). 



> Just something i wanted to write for @nereidere's gorgeous characters being cute !! this is my personal interpretation of how the following morning would go in their fic called ''burning up''. please do check it out, and i hope you enjoy this lil drabble :'') it's very short and simple, but i missed writing about their characters, so i finally managed to do so <3

It was safe to say, the encounters of the previous night was all Azura dreamt about the whole night, and for the first time in a while, she slept well; Worrysome thoughts and anxiety about the upcoming missions gone, putting aside all problems and issues for a moment to enjoy every second of the remaining time, wrapped up in Alphinaud's warm hands. She felt so oddly content, strange, that is because the boy was capable of making her experience all types of emotions, mostly joyous feelings warming up her petite heart when she spotted his white locks and thin eyes, heard his calming voice, got to touch his soft skin, no matter how tough a mission that day could've been or whatever unpleasant encounters she might have head with enemies. Azura was so in love. She usually tried her best to remain her classy attitude around the boy, still staying elegant as ever, never failing to charm Alphinaud with her beauty, but deep down Azura knew there was no point in hiding the tiny little things that showed themselves from time to time anyways, such as her obviously fastened heartbeat and flushed cheeks when she watched the boy fight, her attention scattered all around like pearls from a broken necklace as they practiced together, her completely losing her cool yesterday, unafraid to express her satisfaction along with his every move. That's what was on her mind when the girl woke up, still quite early in the morning after, seeing the boy laying beside her instantly as her stomach did a flip. Azura stuck her thigh's together and curled up next to him, puttin her palms under her cheek to observe him better.  
The rays of sun had found their way into the half lit room, turning the atmosphere lively and cozy at the same time. Golden strikes were warming up the room as you could spot dust particles through them, the comfortable warmth of spring creeping up onto the entire buidling and soaking their room in honey yellow. Azura yawned, smiling as she slowly strentched, ears turning down for a few seconds. The silky white night gown the girl was wearing was almost see-through, the material pleasantly caressing her body. the simple dress had two tiny bows on the straps, a few miniature white pearls stuck to it, V neck cut quite far down. Alphinaud rested shirtless beside her, soundly sleeping as his serious expression had cutely softened, smooth pink lips slightly parted, his white eyelashes casting shadows onto the pale skin. Azura bit her lip at the view, grinning and playfully licking one of her fangs as she scooted a bit closer, sneakily sliding her fingers from his palm to his shoulder as the boy silently shivered in his slumber, already starting to wake up. By the time Alphinaud opened his eyes and his focus was clearing up, Azura had her hand over his cheek, steadily caressing his cheekbone. The boy realized what was going on before even looking up; his gaze shifting to her palm at first as he let a gentle smile escape, looking up at Azura and seeing the gorgeous girl next to him. Alphinaud dared and raised his hand to caress hers, putting it over Azura's and stroking her knuckles with his thumb before he leaned up, slowly crawling on top of her and making Azura giggle quietly. Alphinaud looked down at her face, gaze shifting down as he inspected her whole, taking her in and silently thanking all the existing gods for giving him the chance to witness her beauty.   
''Good morning'' he smirked, leaning his head down to kiss her cheek as Azura wrapped her legs around the boy's waist to draw him in even closer, now full on grinning. ''Greetings'' the girl chuckled, capturing his lips as Alphinaud responded with the same enthusiasm, despite being a bit startled at the sudden move, gliding his tongue over her bottom lip and gently grabbing her thighs to dig his fingers into her skin. When Azura broke the kiss for more air, Alphinaud took that as a sweet opportunity to trail kisses down her jaw, reaching her neck and slowing down as he stopped at certain sports to leave light bruises on her skin, ghostly touch of lips making her shiver from head to toe as Alphinaud carefully bit down, kissing the spot to move onto her collarbones, his hands caressing her thighs as Azura burried her hands into the boy's hair, brushing through the white strands with her fingers as Alphinaud kissed her all around. When he made sure his lips had left their effect onto every remaining spot on her collarbones, the boy kept kissing further down, getting to the middle of her chest as his hands slid closer to her hips to keep her from shfting around, pinning Azura down and burying his head near her chest. Azura arched her back slightly when Alphinaud got to her stomach, his palms travelling up to her ribs as the girl felt every passing move onto her sensitive skin, quietly whimpering at his touch and trying to silence herself as quiet, desperate sweet remarks still escaped her lips.   
''Seems like someone missed me quite a bit'' Alphinaud chuckled, looking up at her as he placed a kiss on her abdomen, the girl staring back into her eyes with much fondness radiating from her gaze.   
''How could i not?!'' Azura asked with a teasingly offended tone, ''we haven't had a proper chance to spend any time in private for.. hmm, a remarkable amount of time. Too long, if i do say so myself'' she shrugged as Alphinaud smirked again, biting the skin near her stomach, making Azura gasp quietly and leaning up again, face to face.   
''Ah, in that case, makes sense why my lady was so.. Frustrated last night hmm?'' he chuckled, biting his lip as he approached her chest, pressing a kiss down her breast as Azura's fingers tangled up in his hair even more, pulling onto it slightly. she closed her eyes, unable to answer after that as the girl nodded to respond, cheeks instantly getting redder. Alphinaud giggled at the gesture, pleasant tingles traveling down his spine right after he felt his hair being pulled by the girl, gently holding onto her chest to caress her torso as he planted more kisses around the same spot. one of the dress straps slid down her shoulder as Azura dared to reopen her eyes, glancing at him. ''I missed you too, by the way'' Alphinaud caught her gaze, softly licking the skin as Azura's breath got caught in her throat for a second.   
''Can we just-'' the girl tried her best to sound coherent, but her words got cut off as alphinaud attacked her neck again, the sentence ending with a quiet, fierce mewl, followed by Azura's endearing whimper again.   
''Stay here, for a little longer?'' Alphinaud read her mind.  
''Stay here, for a little longer'' Azura nodded, pronouncing the ''little'' specially clearly to assure him she wasn't going to hold them back for too long, but judging from Alphinaud's reaction, he didn't seem to mind. He was more than happy to do so, actually.  
''Thought you'd never ask, Azura'' He whispered, the girl's name rolling off of his tongue effortlessly as he lifted the dress up to slide his warm palms in, pulling her into a genuine, chaste kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
